Tony Emerald
Tony Emerald is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He is the step-son of Robbie E in KayFabe and he is a 6 time Hardcore Champion. History Tony Emerald first came to GTS when he was accompanied by Matthew Hardcastle (Matt Castle) and Manabo who also first came to the show. His first match was a 3 on 2 handicap match vs Grim and Lance Scaper which they won. Then he entered a battle royal to determine the first GTS Intercontinental Champion which he won after he pinned Lowlife Louie. He would go on to hold the belt for 23 days defending the belt against the like of Lance Scaper and Grim till he lost the title to Jimmy Controversy. Since then Tony would get a rematch for the championship but failed to win it back. And in this space of time Tony would be a former 1 time GTS Tag Team Champion with Kleetus and become a former 5 time hardcore champion. Then Tony was in a major feud with Robbie E who pretended to be his father the feud ended when Robbie E defeated Tony Emerald at Grimamania in a retirement match. Tony Emerald would come out of his retirement defeating Olfrick Strongclaw. Since then he would beat Draiken off camera to win the GTS Hardcore Championship thus becoming a 6 time champ. Then he would face The Mark for the GTS Hardcore Championship which he lost and becoming Loser belt Loser. Then he would face Kleetus which he was unsuccessful then he would become a worker at Wal-Mart then he would kayfabe file a lawsuit against grim which was turned down when grim let him back in GTS. Now he has beaten Pete Corvus to give him the Loser belt turning face. Tony then started a new gimmick as traffic control. He also turned heel again by ratting out Lance for his "illegal" immigrant program. Then at Giant Sack Of Heat PPV he would go on to beat Lance Scaper (Thus turning him heel later) Next Tony would pin DGDX to win the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. At Saturday Night's Great Event, he successfully defended it against Jay Evans with the help of Tommy Salami. He successfully defended it against Grim at Battleballs. Then at Multimania, he defended it in a Fatal 5 Way match against Grim, Jay Evans, Lance Scaper, and Meadowland Monster. On August 3, Robbie E got back together with Tony's mother and won a battle royal to face Tony for the title. Later, the match ended in no contest, when Tony pulled out a pistol and shot Robbie E in his butt sending him to the hospital. He would later be arrested and charged for this incident, and the Youtube Title was vacated. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Argentine Neckbreaker (2015-present) ** Jackhammer (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) (Parodied from Goldberg) (late 2016) ** World's Strongest Slam (Falling powerslam) (Parodied from Mark Henry) (early 2016) * Signature Moves ** Diving leg drop ** Moonsault ** Razor's Edge (Crucifix powerbomb) ** Sidewalk Slam ** Superplex ** Thrust spinebuster ** Stunner (adopted from Mr Mcmahon) * With Kleetus Bailey ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** TBA ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA * Nicknames ** "Tony Idiot" ** "Coney Emerald" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Kleetus Bailey ** GTS Hardcore Championship (6 times) ** Loser Belt Loser (1 time) ** Seventh GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Sixth GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Assholes Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion